The Classic Ruff's Return
by Orange Blossom0613
Summary: The Classic Ruffs return and they want the Powerpuff Girls to date them using mind control. Will the modern Ruffs be able to save the Girls?
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**Hi! This is my first story of The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Please notice I do not own The Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs**

The City of Townsville a normal day with nothing going on, there hasn't been crime in over a month. A lot has changed over the years; The Powerpuff Girls are in high school and The Rowdyuff Boys also in high school have given up their life of crime forever and also team up to help the girls with some crime fighting a few times.

At school the Girls and the Boys sit together at lunch eating when they heard an explosion,

"Looks like some crime finally decided to show up, let's go" Blossom says.

They all take to the sky and find the explosion is coming from the bank where cops have already swarmed the area, the Girls and Boys approach the cops."Um excuse me officer? What happened here have you found anything?" Blossom asks

"Sorry Blossom we have no idea what happened, a few other cops are inside scoping the area but haven't found a thing" The officer answers

"Tell the others we'll take it from here officer, we got this" Bubbles answers and flies inside the bank followed by the others.

After a few hours of looking they all had given up and decided to go home "This is certainly strange we should have found the crook" Blossom says

"Maybe they're on the run" Brick says "Ah well let's just return home" Blossom says.

The bank of Townsville: 12:00 AM. "That was all too easy!" a voice says

"I know we played a really good hide and seek game!" another says

"Yep we so had them fooled!" another says

"Alright boys that's enough, right now we need to find a place to hide until we can get to the high school" The first voice says The other two agree and follow the first out of the bank and into the sky.

**Sorry this is so short but tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. This is my first story so please no bad comments I will upload next chapter next week so give me some time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Hi everyone it's me again with chapter two finally! I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I had a lot of school work to do. But the good thing is this chapter is longer so Enjoy!**

**Also the Classic Ruff's names are (Baxter for Brick)( Bailey for Boomer) and lastly (Billy for Butch)**

Early morning the next day the boys were accepted into the high school posing as the brothers of the Rowdyruff Boys by mind controlling the principal. They got their schedules and they were in every class of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"We did well on the mind control boys, we were also lucky to get into all the classes of the girls" Baxter says

"I know! I can't wait to see the girls so we can give them our gifts!" Bailey says with an evil grin

"That must be our class guys, we don't want to keep our girls waiting" Billy says while pointing to their home room. The three boys fly to the door and knock.

A few seconds later a tall lady with black hair wearing an orange vest with red pants and red high heels walks out with a smile and says "You must be Baxter, Billy and Bailey, welcome to our school, I'm Ms. Keane!" the teacher says

"Yeah that's us" Baxter says awkwardly while rolling his eyes. Baxter was annoyed of the Ms. Keane's welcome to them.

"I'll give you a big introduction to the class in a second" Ms. Keane says and walks back inside the classroom and shuts the door.

"Well that was annoying" Billy says

"Shh! Quiet Ms. Keane is saying something!" Bailey says

The three boys lean against the door so they could hear what Ms. Keane is saying.

"Ok class! We have three new students joining us today! Please give it up for the brothers of the Rowdyruff Boys Baxter, Billy and Bailey" Ms. Keane says while opening the door.

Brick, Boomer and Butch jump out of their seats and say "WHAT?!

"Oh don't be silly boys, it's only your brothers" Ms. Keane says while Baxter, Billy and Bailey fly inside the classroom. When they all get to the middle of the classroom the boys wink at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The Girls cringe and look away.

"Thank you all for this wonderful welcome" Bailey says. Billy nudges his side and signals "Shut Up" with his hand.

As Baxter was about to take his seat he was stopped by Brick who said to him "Listen I don't care who the hell you are but stay away from the girls" Brick says

Baxter winks at Brick and says "No problem I'll stay away from them especially pretty little Blossom" and then takes his seat.

After about thirty more minutes of class the bell rang which signaled lunch time. Buttercup was the first out of the room followed by Butch.

"Hey Buttercup, wait up" Butch says

"Sorry" Buttercup says and slows down so Butch can catch up

"I don't trust our so called brothers, I never remembered them before" Butch says

"I know and neither do I, it's really suspicious" Buttercup says

"Well we'll worry about them later, let's go eat some lunch" Butch says

The two fly into the cafeteria followed by Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer.

After lunch Baxter, Billy and Bailey split up to follow the girls to their lockers so they could give them special gift.

**With Blossom and Baxter**

"Blossom wait up!" Baxter says

Blossom whirls her head around to face Baxter and asks "Um do I know you?"

"Probably not, I'm one of the new students, my name is Baxter" Baxter says

"My name is Blossom" Blossom says

"Well here is a gift to you Blossom" Baxter says while handing her a bracelet

"Um thanks?" Blossom says with an awkward smile

"Well talk to ya later I've got to go!" Baxter says with a wink and flies off

"That was strange" Blossom says and heads off to her next class.

**With Bubbles and Bailey**

"Bubbles wait up!" Bailey says

Bubbles whirls her head around to face Bailey and says "Oh um hello?"

"My name is Bailey I'm one of the new students along with my bros Baxter and Billy" Bailey says

"Oh nice, my name is Bubbles" Bubbles says with a small laugh

"As my first time meeting you I would like to give you this bracelet as a gift" Bailey says while handing her a bracelet

"Thank you, but I have to go to my next class" Bubbles says

"Oh well ok bye!" Bailey says and flies off

"Bailey gave me a present and I just met him? Weird" Bubbles says and flies to her next class.

**With Buttercup and Billy**

"Yo Buttercup! Slow down!" Billy says

Buttercup whirls her head around to face Billy and asks "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Well first I would like to tell you my name is Billy I'm one of the new students" Billy says

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me I need to go now" Buttercup says

"Wait before you go take this" Billy says while handing Buttercup a bracelet

"Whatever I need to go now" Buttercup says

"Ok see ya!" Billy says and flies off

"What a stupid little bracelet" Buttercup says and flies off to her next class.

**Later that night**

"Ok boys, did the girls get their bracelets?" Baxter asks

Bailey and Billy nod their heads as a response

"Perfect, tomorrow we take the girls for a little party" Baxter says with an evil grin

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three will be here soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Hi guys this is Orange Blossom, here is chapter 3 of my story. Sorry this took so long but once again I blame SCHOOL :(. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

The next morning the boys wake up early and get ready for school so they could meet the girls.

"Bailey, hurry, we need to get to the girls!" Baxter and Billy both say while waiting for their brother

"I know, I'm coming" Bailey says while grabbing his books

Bailey walks up to his brothers with his books, Baxter and Billy both look at him with annoyed faces.

"You dodo! We're not supposed to bring our books today!" Billy says

"But why not?" Bailey asks

"Don't you remember the plan for the girls?!" Baxter asks

"No, I don't" Bailey says

Billy places his hand on his face and asks "Why can you never remember anything?"

"Whatever, let's just get going" Baxter says and takes to the sky, Bailey and Baxter follow close by.

They all fly in the sky together when they spot the girls just about to head into the school, "C'mon boys we need to catch them!" Baxter says.

The boys speed up and call down at the girls "Wait for us!" The girls hear the call and stop walking for a second.

Baxter, Billy and Bailey land behind the girls, Baxter speaks up and asks "Hey girls, do you mind us asking you a quick question?"

Blossom looks at Bubbles and Buttercup and says "Ok, sure, ask away"

Before Baxter asks the question he looks to see if the girls we're wearing their bracelets, they we're, "Perfect" Baxter thinks to himself

"Well, were waiting!" Buttercup says impatiently breaking Baxter's thoughts

"Right, sorry, what do you say we all cut class for a day?" Baxter asks

"Absolutely not!" Blossom and Bubbles say in unison

"Meh, I don't care, as long as I get out of school for a day" Buttercup says while walking over to the boys

"Well, one out of three isn't bad, but we need to get the other two to come with us" Baxter thinks to himself while looking at Blossom.

Baxter leans over and winks at his brothers, Billy catches on and looks at Buttercup and asks "Why don't you join us for a nice little party?"

Buttercup's bracelet began to sparkle as Buttercup fell in a trance and answers with "yes"

Bailey quickly did the same to Bubbles as she too fell into a deep trance.

"Bubbles, Buttercup?" Blossom asks

Baxter quickly looks at Blossom and says "They're ok, won't you join us for a party?

Blossom falls into a trance and nods at Baxter.

"Perfect! They're under our control! Now we can do anything with them!" Baxter says

"Hey Baxter, get back on track we're running out of time to get things done!" Billy says

"Oh Right! C'mon girls lets go have some fun" Baxter says and takes to the sky. His brothers and the girls follow close by.

**At School with the modern Ruff's **

The Rowdyruff Boys sat in their homeroom awaiting the girls' arrival, they kept waiting and waiting but they never showed up.

"Ok when I call You're name say here!" Ms. Keane says

Ms. Keane goes down the list of students until she reaches the girls. "Blossom Utonium?" Ms. Keane asks.

Ms. Keane receives no answer from Blossom so she moves to Bubbles, yet again no answer, finally Buttercup's name was called, and there was no answer from Buttercup either.

The boys were confused, Brick knew Blossom would never miss a day of school, Boomer knew the same thing about Bubbles, and as for Buttercup she would always want to skip school at least a day but her sisters would talk her out of it.

"Where are the girls?" All the boys think to themselves.

**With the classic Ruff's and the girls**

The boys and the girls flew through the sky together, when they reached the hair salon.

"C'mon girls this is our stop!" Baxter says while landing

"OK" They say

They all walk inside together and walk to the front desk, Baxter floats up so he could talk to the man at the desk "Hello sir, I would like you to do a hair job on my girls"

The man at the desk looks at the girls and says "Sure, what do you want me to do for them?"

"Give their hair more of an evil look" Baxter says with an evil grin

"Evil?! That's my specialty; I've done horror movies before! Just wait till you see your girls!"

The man takes the girls and seats them to get started; before he starts he says "This could take a while so take a seat or whatever you want to do"

Thirty Minutes later, the man had finished their hair and brought them out to show the boys, Blossom was the first shown, her red bow had been replaced with a black bow, her hair and been darkened a little and was pointy on its ends. The next was Bubbles; her pigtails were being held by two skull and cross bones barrettes and her hair was pointy on its ends. Last was Buttercup, her hair had gotten two extra slicks and was pointy on the edges.

"I Love it!" The girls say

"So, what do you think boys?" the man asks

The boys couldn't believe their eyes, the girls' hair was perfect for their new look, Baxter finally speaks up and says "Thank You"

"No problem sir, that'll be forty dollars" The man says

Baxter's could hardly hear what the man said so he asks "Did you say forty dollars?!"

"Yes, for the girls' hair it's forty dollars"

"In that case-"Baxter says and runs outside the salon.

Ten seconds later Baxter returns with forty dollars in his hand, His brothers and the man look confused.

"Don't ask how I got back so fast, here's your money, c'mon boys were done here" Baxter says and puts it on the table and flies outside followed by his brothers and the girls

Simply all the man could do was look at the forty dollars in confusion on how it got here so fast.

The next stop was the makeup department; the boys quickly land there and stay outside for a moment.

"Do we really have to go in there?!" Bailey asks while pointing to the department

"Do we really have to? All that's in there is a bunch of girls stuff like perfume and lipstick and other crap!" Billy says

"Yes we have to go in there, even if it's gross, it's for the girls" Baxter says and walks inside

"Yay, Makeup!" The girls say

His brothers shrug their shoulders and walk inside with the girls.

"What can I do for you today?" A tall skinny lady asks

"Well, my girls want to get black eye shadow and black lipstick today, we ran out at home" Baxter says

"Sure, I can do that for them! It'll take about ten minutes" The lady says while seating the girls

Ten minutes later the girls we're finished, the lady brings them out and says "Lo and Behold, the girls are finished; I really think it brings out their hair duos"

"Perfect, how much will it be?" Baxter asks

"Hmmm, about thirty dollars" The lady says

"I've got it!" Bailey says and flies out of the store

Thirty seconds later he returns with thirty dollars in his hand

"Here you go ma'am" Bailey says and lays it on the counter and flies outside

His brothers watch him as he left, Baxter looks at the lady and quickly says "Yeah, bye" and flies out with Billy and the girls.

The final stop was the mall for clothes shopping, and then the list would be complete.

"Ugh, are we almost done yet?" Bailey asks

"No, one last stop, it's the mall for clothes shopping" Baxter answers

"Oh my gosh, we're going to the mall?! Let's go!

"Fine" Bailey says

They all land at the mall and walk inside; Baxter knew the perfect store for the clothes shopping "Punks and More"

"Ok boys and Girls, I'll be right back" Baxter says and runs inside the store

"You'd better hurry I want to try on my new clothes" Blossom says

"Now let's see, I'm thinking darker colors for the girls" Baxter says

Baxter walks up to a huge selection of clothes that had a rainbow of colors; he saw the perfect color for the girls Red, Dark Blue and Dark Green. Baxter quickly grabs the clothes and runs back to show them to the girls.

"They're perfect!" Bubbles says

"That's just my kind of color Green" Buttercup says

"Well go ahead and try them on" Baxter says while giving the girls the clothes

The girls run inside to put on the clothes.

Ten minutes later the girls were finished, the boys payed one hundred dollars for the clothes and they could all finally go home. The boys flew the Girls home and before they left Baxter tells them this

"Girls, never take the bracelets off" Baxter says and flies away to catch up with his brothers.

**And that was the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D ****I will upload chapter 4 in about a week because testing is coming up and I'm going to be busy with that. So see you all in a week :D**


End file.
